Ancestral Descendants
by beedle13
Summary: A new prophecy has been fore told. Harry and friends will leave behind the relative safety of Hogwarts to travel the world in an effort to train the Four so they may save the world. My second fanfic so please be nice. Parings include HP/HG & DM/LL.Hiatus
1. Chapter 1  The Four Will Rise

Salve Omnes! I am back! I have brought a new story into the world as well. This is set in the same universe as my previous short story: "The Fourth Hallow". If you haven't read that Don't Read This! This is set in normal HP time but in a different world. Voldemort is defeated but Dumbledore is still alive! I am setting this up to be appropriate for all ages but I can't tell how it will turn out.

P.S. I felt sorry for Trelawney in the books so I made her a better person in this. : )

*I do not own anything that you recognize from the canon Potterverse that all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Ω

Harry, Luna, and Hermione were strolling through the hallways of Hogwarts one morning during a free period. They were trying to find Ron and Neville who had both missed breakfast and lunch. Upon passing the stairs leading to the Divination classroom they heard a loud thud followed by a crack and a flash of light.

"What was that?" Harry yelled. The three of them rushed up the stone spiral staircase and met Ron halfway down. His face was as red as it could be and he averted his eyes as soon as he saw them. "H…Hey guys. Uhh… where ya' been?" He asked.

"Ronald Weasley what did you do?" Hermione interrogated angrily. No matter how much she disliked Trelawney she disliked someone ruining school property even more. "Well answer me!" "Umm well you see I was helping Neville find his toad in the Divination Tower and…umm then you see I found it on a table but when I went to grab it I bumped a …uhh shelf which was full of… umm crystal balls and they sort of fell and shattered and exploded."

Harry and Hermione gasped and Ron winced at Hermione's scathing look. Luna however softly asked, "Did you try to repair them?" "Umm… no I kinda' ran outta' there as fast as I possibly could" Ron answered lamely. Harry sighed and said, "Alright let's go clean it up before Trelawney notices." "Umm… sorry mate but it's a bit late for that, see she was in there and I think she saw me running out" "Ron", Harry groaned " So you just ran? You didn't even try to apologize?"

As they pulled Ron back up the stairs they could hear Professor Trelawney's misty voice floating down from above, "So you mean to say that it was an accident that you knocked over my crystal balls and that you would never purposefully try to rid this castle of its ability to foresee the dangers that approach it? Very well then, I believe you, if only because I know that you aren't a liar. What about your friend that went barreling out of here like a shot, what was he here for?" Neville's worried voice followed waveringly, "Well you see… umm… he was helping me… to uhh… find my toad Trevor". Hearing his tone Harry could almost picture him wincing as he said this afraid that he still would get in trouble.

They group approached the doorway quietly and slowly as Ron tried even harder to get away from them. Upon entering the smoky, incense-scented room they found Professor Trelawney sitting on duvet across from Neville, who was fidgeting in a plush armchair. "Oh, hello guys!" Neville's face perked up in happiness at not having to face Trelawney alone. "Ah, so you have come willingly this time, oh Chosen One." Trelawney addressed Harry with an air of superiority.

"Uhh… not exactly Professor, we only came to get Neville and to make sure you punish Ron instead." "Well I cannot say that I am surprised. After all, few come to willingly see their fate anymore." Trelawney sighed submissively. "I suppose it is my destiny to go unheeded by those who would gain the most from my predictions."

Suddenly the Professor stiffened as if shocked by an invisible bolt of lightning. An echoing tone entered her voice as she started to glow with an ethereal light.

_Four will rise from time of fear_

_Drawing all of fair light near_

_Across a sea they come to wait_

_Letting others judge their fate_

_The First has known his blood rights long_

_He teaches others right from wrong_

_The Second holds no love within_

_But gives it all up upon a whim_

_The Third will come of a sharper mind_

_Who shows the strength of another kind_

_The Fourth will rise from living dreams_

_Her knowledge shows what isn't seen_

_The winged serpent, an ancient snake_

_Will guide them till their minds awake_

_Through fire, snow, forest, sky, and sea_

_All known life the Four will free_

Gasping as the light faded and the echoing left her voice Professor Trelawney fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Harry rushed to lift her up and they all sighed in relief when her eyes fluttered open. "Professor, are you alright?" Harry asked concern threading his voice. "What happened that you would need to feel worried about my boy?"Trelawney asked surprised. "Umm… you just foretold something and then you fainted." As the professor heard this her eyes slowly widened then she gasped and they teared up.

"No, no it's not possible it can't be," Trelawney wailed "This means I have to leave and I never told him how I feel!" She started bawling and ran from the tower in a blur of silken shawls and faintly clacking beads.


	2. Chapter 2  Heartbreak and Brotherhood

_Four will rise from time of fear_

_Drawing all of fair light near_

_Across a sea they come to wait_

_Letting others judge their fate_

_The First has known his blood rights long_

_He teaches others right from wrong_

_The Second holds no love within_

_But gives it all up upon a whim_

_The Third will come of a sharper mind_

_Who shows the strength of another kind_

_The Fourth will rise from living dreams_

_Her knowledge shows what isn't seen_

_The winged serpent, an ancient snake_

_Will guide them till their minds awake_

_Through fire, snow, forest, sky, and sea_

_All known life the Four will free_

Ω

Albus Dumbledore was silently contemplating the scrolls in front of him when his office doors burst open with a loud _thunk. _Looking up calmly he raised one eyebrow at the sobbing, sniffling Divinations professor in front of him. "Ahh, Sybil what can I do for you?" he asked smiling, a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"I have to speak to you and Severus, and please Albus hurry." "Well I'll see what I can do." He turned to Fawkes and spoke softly. The scarlet and golden bird lifted up and disappeared in a flash. "Severus will be here momentarily. Now is there something you want to say me?" "I saw it." "I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't really understand what you mean. What did you see?" Trelawney calmed herself with a shuddering inhalation of air.

"I had the vision of the Four." She answered simply. Dumbledore's eyes widened and the signature twinkle died a little inside them. "No it can't happen now. Not this close to the end of the last prophecy" he said in anguish. "I'm afraid it's true Albus and I cannot change it." At this time Snape walked in through the still open door and cleared his throat rather loudly. "Am I interrupting something?" "Oh, Severus!" Trelawney's face brightened considerably at the sight of the brooding Potions master. "I came as fast as I could but I was in the middle of detention with a group of Hufflepuffs. What am I needed for Albus?"

"I believe that Sybil would be the best person to explain that." He nodded to Trelawney who cleared her throat and spoke in an even, controlled tone, "You must awaken the Founder's Coatl because I have seen the Four and they will need to depart soon." At Snape's shocked expression she sighed inwardly, he was much more handsome than he cared to show the students. "That can't be right! No the scriptures said that it wouldn't be until they were deemed ready by the judges, didn't it?" Snape questioned incredulous. "Well my vision has shown me that they must leave and go to the Misty Islands to be judged." Trelawney answered helpfully. "So they must leave now, before the forces of darkness can try and catch them again."

At this point Dumbledore interjected to clarify the exact details of the seer's vision.

Ω

Later in the Gryffindor common room, the Golden Trio sat in a circle by the window."What was all that about?" Harry thought to himself. "Well mate I sure think that old Trelawney has gone off the deep end again." Ron joked. "Ronald Weasley! How dare you. The Professor looked horrified and truly hurt and I think that she may have actually had a true vision. So maybe you should be more polite to her." This was Hermione whose face was flushed and burning. "Geez, sorry Mione I didn't think you would get so touchy, especially about Trelawney." "Well Ron unlike you, I actually care about people other myself even if I don't like them personally." As his friends arguing began to rise in volume and fervor Harry silently crept away to the corridor to clear his head.

One in the cool, empty hall way he wandered aimlessly until he found himself outside the library. Thinking over what Trelawney had said during her trance he decided to see if any books held useful information. "Umm… excuse me Madame Pince but do you have any histories on prophecies?" "Well Harry Potter actually voluntarily looking for a book without his friend Miss Granger. I must say I am surprised. Yes, Mister Potter they are on shelf XXVIII under Prophecy and Foretelling." "Thank you." Making his way to the specified section of the cavernous room he heard whispering behind a nearby shelf. Passing slowly he heard an unexpectedly soft voice, "Don't tell anyone dear. I don't want the other Slytherins to know that I am doing this." It was Draco Malfoy! What shocked Harry even more than the serpent Prince being kind to someone was the voice that responded," As you wish," Luna replied dreamily "but I think Harry has already figured out what is going on as he just heard your whole confession."

Whirling in shock Draco looked upon a shocked Harry with fear and distrust in his gray eyes. "Uhh… Potter please don't say anything about this. I… I'm begging you please. I still have a reputation to keep." "Umm… sure Draco .I guess I can keep your secret, because for some weird reason I have the sudden urge to trust you." Harry responded confusedly. Luna kindly spoke, "Oh, Harry it must be a Nargle they tend to cause unnatural thoughts and confusion." "Uhh… yeah sure thanks Luna." She smiled serenely. Harry tentatively stepped forward and was seized by an insurmountable belief that he should greet Draco as a brother. It was plain to see that Draco was having the same thoughts as he was doing the same. Upon standing a foot from each other they reached out and grasped forearms in a medieval gesture of fraternity and trust.

"What he bloody heck is going on here?" a loud and very familiar voice rang out.

Ω


	3. Chapter 3 Ancient Bindings

_Four will rise from time of fear_

_Drawing all of fair light near_

_Across a sea they come to wait_

_Letting others judge their fate_

_The First has known his blood rights long_

_He teaches others right from wrong_

_The Second holds no love within_

_But gives it all up upon a whim_

_The Third will come of a sharper mind_

_Who shows the strength of another kind_

_The Fourth will rise from living dreams_

_Her knowledge shows what isn't seen_

_The winged serpent, an ancient snake_

_Will guide them till their minds awake_

_Through fire, snow, forest, sky, and sea_

_All known life the Four will free_

Ω

"Ron! Please calm down." Harry pleaded hurt showing in his deep emerald eyes. "Calm down? You think I should calm down?" Ron yelled in outrage, "You were the one who just gave Malfoy the sign of brothers." "The what? Ron what are you going on about?" "I believe I can explain that Po…Harry." "You mean you know what he's complaining about?" Harry questioned Draco. "Umm… yes I suppose that I do. You see the sign of brothers is an ancient wizarding pact that means you are, in essence, adopting another person as you r brother or sister. Not legally though only in spirit." Draco finished quickly.

Ron looked livid at this and it finally dawned on Harry that Ron was upset because Harry had never made an oath like this before with him even though he had professed feeling like his brother. "Ohh… Ron I'm sorry. I really didn't know about this I just felt a sudden indomitable urge." "Well… Uhh… I guess I believe you Harry but I still want to know why you were here in the first place." "I was looking for any books on the histories of prophecies and I stumbled upon Draco and Luna back here by the shelf I was told to look in." At this proclamation Draco blushed a very un-malfoyish pink. "Wait you mean that Draco and Luna were… Hahahahaha!" Ron broke out laughing and fell onto the floor rolling around.

Hearing the loud disturbance Madame Pince swiftly moved into view. Clearing her throat rather loudly she stared hard at a quite unusual sight. Draco Malfoy was blushing heavily while holding dreamy Luna Lovegood under his arm. Ronald Weasley was creating the cacophony that disturbed the peace of her library while twisting on the floor as if in pain. Harry Potter was standing not three feet away looking almost as embarrassed as Malfoy.

"Would one of kindly explain why you are disturbing my precious library?" She asked imperiously. Ron stopped laughing immediately and jumped to his feet his face and ears taking on their infamous scarlet hue."Uhh… Umm… well you see Madame Pince… Uhh…Harry?" Harry eyes widened as the focus shifted to him. "Well, Madame Pince," he began slowly "Ron found that it was quite funny that Draco wanted to hide his relationship with Luna from everyone he knows. And he couldn't control himself so he fell onto the floor laughing so hard that it has obviously stopped his brain from working."

"Very well, this is your only warning. One more outburst like that and I will have you in detention with Filch for a week. Understand?" "Yes ma'am," they chorused. "Now Mr. Potter I suggest you look a little harder if you want to find the books you were looking for." She stated as she walked back to her desk.

"_Whew._ That was a close one Harry what is it that you're looking for again?" "A history of prophecies preferably self updating or connected to the Hall of Prophecies at the Department of Mysteries." "Why?" Luna asked curiously. "Don't you remember earlier when Professor Trelawney had that vision?" at her nod he continued "Well I want to see if the histories have a copy of it to look over because I have a theory about what it's about." At his vague tone Draco's eyebrow rose questioningly. "What is that supposed to mean Harry?" "If I find a good book I'll explain it to you, until then you could help me. Look for a book that is self updating or has direct correspondence to the Department of Mysteries. Madame Pince said they could be found on shelf XXVIII of the Prophecy and Foretelling section."

Roughly an hour later they had amassed two mountains of books from the amazingly spacious bookshelf. One pile held all books that they thought could contain the information they wanted or at least lead them to it. The other held the books that were completely useless. The latter was considerably larger. "This is ironic." Ron thought aloud "I make fun of Hermione all those years for thinking of the library as interesting and fun and now I see that it really is." Harry snorted at this and smiled knowingly.

A friendly voice then replied, "I see Ronald that I have finally broken through that impossibly thick skull of yours." The originator of this statement was a familiar witch with curly brown hair and a sarcastic expression. "Now my life is complete and I can die in happiness." "Wha… well what about Harry, have you changed him?" Ron asked sputtering. "Actually Ron she changed me a while ago. Didn't you wonder where we always disappeared to after the final battle?" Harry answered. "Well now that you mention it…no I was too busy with umm… other business." He lamely answered, the blush returning to his cheeks. "What kind of business Weasley?" Draco asked smirking. "Umm… the personal kind. Okay alright I'll tell you, I was having snogging sessions with Daphne Greengrass." He spilled in a rush.

Ω

Two hours later they had cut the mountain down to a sixth of its original size and still hadn't found anything remotely useful. Harry groaned, "Why does this happen every time a prophecy is involved. I mean why can't the answer just appear before us. You know like _Revelio_." Suddenly a white glow appeared from the bottom of the pile and the shocked students dug out an old, leather bound tome with gold inlay and sparkling jewels. They stared openmouthed at the shining book in front of them. It had four carvings on the leather cover. One was wand lying upon a tome labeled with an S. The second was a crown with a glowing stone set in it and an R beneath it. Next came a sword wrapped in a cloak with a G. The last carving was of a set of pan-pipes lying across a chalice marked with an H. The biggest shock was the symbol in the center of the cover. The Golden Trio and Luna recognized it right away and gasped at the familiar sight. "What, why are you all gasping at the symbol?" Malfoy asked confused "Is it important or something?" "That," Harry replied "is the symbol of the **Deathly Hallows**!"


	4. Chapter 4 Spirits and Mist

_Four will rise from time of fear_

_Drawing all of fair light near_

_Across a sea they come to wait_

_Letting others judge their fate_

_The First has known his blood rights long_

_He teaches others right from wrong_

_The Second holds no love within_

_But gives it all up upon a whim_

_The Third will come of a sharper mind_

_Who shows the strength of another kind_

_The Fourth will rise from living dreams_

_Her knowledge shows what isn't seen_

_The winged serpent, an ancient snake_

_Will guide them till their minds awake_

_Through fire, snow, forest, sky, and sea_

_All known life the Four will free_

Ω

"The what?" Draco asked confused. "The three ancient artifacts of Death that hold great power. They can only be wielded without any threat of consequence by the heir of the Brothers and that would be Harry," Luna interjected. "Brothers," Draco questioned "do you mean the Three Brothers? That old fable from Beedle the Bard? Those are real? Amazing." Draco's eyes suddenly darkened, as if clouded over by a thunderstorm.

"Umm… Draco are you okay you seem to be spacing out there?" Ron asked almost concerned. "Why do you care Weasley? Since when have we been friends?" They all looked shocked that he had said this and Ron turned a brilliant scarlet, then a flushed ivory. "Well fine then I guess I shouldn't have expected a _Malfoy_ to become nice overnight or ever for that matter!" he yelled back furiously. As Ron stormed away Draco shuddered and fell to the ground shaking.

Harry, Hermione, and Luna watched in shock and fear as a black smoke issued form his mouth with a snake like hiss. Forming the shape of a spider the smoke creature scuttled through the air as if walking on earth. Harry jumped into action when he saw the thing bare its fangs over Draco's neck. Brandishing his wand with practiced ease he fired a lick of flame at the spider which jumped back out of the way. Hissing it turned to face Harry. While Harry distracted the fiendish spider Luna moved forward to check on Draco. Finding him breathing, though raggedly, she made a motion to Hermione to help Harry. She snuck up behind the smoke being and caught it in a glass jar she conjured from a nearby parchment. The spider thing scrabbled against the sides of the glass before falling back on the bottom of the jar and hissing in frustration.

"Luna, what could that be?" Harry asked worriedly. "I don't know Harry. I truly don't know." Her look mirrored his in fear for her lover's life.

Albus, Severus, and Sybil were discussing the definite images and events that Trelawney had seen, when a worried and loud series of knocks caused Dumbledore to look up from the scroll in front of him. "Come in," he called softly "Why, Harry, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Granger what can I do for the three of you?" Harry started to speak but then he saw the other two professors in the room and gave Dumbledore a look that implied to say, _Can they be trusted with very sensitive information?_ Dumbledore merely smiled and replied, "Yes Harry you can say whatever you have to in front of Severus and Sybil. I trust them completely." "Well Professor we have a problem…" as he launched onto the tale of Professor Trelawney's vision, the trip to the library, the book with the symbols, Draco's odd behavior, and finally the smoke creature. Upon hearing of the latter Snape looked up sharply and his eyes widened then sharpened considerably.

"You mean to say Potter that you helped to protect Draco _Malfoy_ from harm?" he asked sneering. Harry took up a brave and heroic expression as he faced the Potions Master, "Yes Professor, I, Harry James Potter, willingly and quite voluntarily protected my brother in arms from injury and maybe death." At this declaration Sybil's eyes lit up and the ghost of a smile touched her lips. "The brothers have come together. It was as I saw Albus, this boy proclaiming the pact he swore with the other." she said excitedly.

"Very well then, now Miss Granger do you have the creature that attacked you four?" Hermione slowly pulled out the small jar from behind her back and gently laid it down upon the desk. The professors leaned close to see the black, vaporous shape inside closely. When they were merely an inch away from it the spider jumped at them and tipped the jar toward the edge of the desk. As it fell over the edge Harry leaped forward to catch it, but he landed short and the jar shattered against the stone floor. The smoke spider laded just in front of Harry and in a puff flew into his mouth as he coughed from losing his wind.

Suddenly he stiffened then stood rigidly. His eyes were glassy and his breathing shallow. Harry turned suddenly and walked puppet-like toward the door. Pulling it open with a stiff arm he moved to descend the stairs but was intercepted by Dumbledore who banished him back. As Harry flew backwards to the far side of the office a hiss escaped his lips. His eyes turned a smoky black and he rushed toward the old man in a rage. "_Protego_," Hermione cried loudly. A shield sprang up in front of the professors and Luna. "Harry please calm down. What's wrong with you?" she asked worriedly. He turned a cold eye on her and smiled in an evil fashion.

"Why, nothing Hermione I feel great, but you know what? I really don't like Ron anymore so I'm going to remove him. If you stand in my way though I'm going to remove you too." Hermione gasped and shivered but stood her ground defiantly. "Harry what are you talking about? You and Ron are best friends!" "Is that what you think? Well newsflash I don't need him anymore he served his purpose. Now I'm going to remove him before he can fulfill his role as a judge to the Four." At this the three professors gasped and Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry, how do you know about the judges of the Four?" Dumbledore asked anxiously. "Oh, I've known for awhile of this prophecy, Dumbledore." Harry sneered "You see I am the first of the Four and I have '_known my blood rights long_'"

"Miss Granger do you know the way to remove a dark spirit from a person's body," Snape asked. "Yes…but that spell could put Harry into a coma for a month!" she answered "If you want Mr. P…Harry to survive then you need to use it or he will being absorbed by the arachnigeist." Hermione's pulled in her breath at Snape using Harry's name and she knew that he was being serious and meant exactly what he said. "Very well." She walked forward to Harry who snarled even more at her. Then she began chanting, _Spiritus__luce__corona__, __tenebras__fug__e _(spirit light ring, darkness flee) again and again.

Harry stood stock still and opened his mouth in a silent scream. As he started to fall to the ground, the smoke rose from his mouth and started to spin wildly in the air. In a flash the smoke dissipated with a faint hiss of "No." He hit the ground with a loud _thump_ and a sigh escaped his lips as if he was falling into a long awaited sleep. Hermione rushed forward and cradled his head in her lap crying softly. Luna came up behind her, the magical shield having disappeared as soon as Hermione lost concentration. She comforted her friend in her dreamy and disconnected manner.

At this moment Ron Weasley walked in through the door and saw the scene before him. Harry passed out on the floor, Hermione caressing his head, Luna hugging Hermione lightly around the shoulder, Dumbledore watching with tears in his eyes, and Trelawney and Snape looking drawn and pale at the door. "What happened in here?" he asked. Looking up Luna approached slowly and answered him, "Harry has fallen into a coma after being possessed and controlled by a spirit of dark unimaginable power. It was the same one that made Draco speak harsh words to you I the library. He was being made to try to find and kill you." After hearing this Ron paled and ran forward to Harry hoping that he could help in some way. Tears fell from his face as he realized how much pain his best mate had been going through to fight the control of the fiendish creature. Harry's eyes opened weakly and the last thing he said before falling back into the dreamless sleep was this: "Find the other three and guide them to the Isles of Mist, be their judge and show them the path Ron." After this he literally faded into mist and blew away like dust.

Ω


	5. Chapter 5 Discovery and Recovery

_Four will rise from time of fear_

_Drawing all of fair light near_

_Across a sea they come to wait_

_Letting others judge their fate_

_The First has known his blood rights long_

_He teaches others right from wrong_

_The Second holds no love within_

_But gives it all up upon a whim_

_The Third will come of a sharper mind_

_Who shows the strength of another kind_

_The Fourth will rise from living dreams_

_Her knowledge shows what isn't seen_

_The winged serpent, an ancient snake_

_Will guide them till their minds awake_

_Through fire, snow, forest, sky, and sea_

_All known life the Four will free_

Ω

For five weeks afterward, all students at Hogwarts would see a listless Hermione roaming the halls, or a determined Ron spending more time in the library in two days than in his whole first and second years combined. All of them were confused by this uncharacteristic behavior and many began to worry about the remaining Trio members. Another shocking event was when Draco Malfoy announced his relationship with Luna Lovegood to his and her housemates, but this alone was not what caused Draco's expulsion and exile from his house; it was Draco's declaration that they made it public in honor of Harry.

Only the Weasleys, Neville, Daphne Greengrass, and the staff knew what really happened and none of them were about to admit it. Ron was so focused on Harry's last word to him that he had to be forced to eat anything, which was definitely not normal. Hermione was often comforted by Ginny and Molly, who, without any children at home, had become the new professor of Muggle Studies. She could often be heard whispering one phrase, "Misty and cool like the ocean before a storm." No one could understand what that had to do with anything except for those who had been in the office at the time of Harry's disappearance.

Ω

Finally, after all of this time Ron found what he was looking for. "I should have known." He said to himself as he left the library hurriedly. Upon reaching the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office he yelled out, "The Judge of Destiny demands entrance." The gargoyle blinked and then leapt out of the way almost as if in fear for its life. Bolting up the stairs Ron didn't even knock at the heavy oak doors he merely barged his way in. Dumbledore looked up in surprise and then raised one eyebrow quizzically. "Mister Weasley to what do I owe the pleasure of you running into my office this hastily?" "I figured it out professor; I know who the Four are."

Dumbledore's expression became serious instantly and he replied," I will call Severus and Sybil here immediately." He looked over to Fawkes and nodded his head. In a flash of red and gold fire the phoenix disappeared. "Why don't you sit down Mr. Weasley? I would offer you something to drink but I fear there will be no time to enjoy it." Dumbledore spoke sagely. Seconds later the phoenix flashed back into the room along with the Potions Master and the Seer.

"Albus what is it now? I was just in the middle of disciplining two Hufflepuffs who managed to singlehandedly melt all of the spare cauldrons with one potion." Snape asked unhappily. "Yes, Albus why have you called us here I did not foresee anything important happening today," Trelawney echoed. "You two can cut the act this has to do with the Four." Ron answered sharply. Both professors nodded and dropped their stereotypical behavior for a more businesslike manner. "What have you found Mr. Weasley," Snape asked interestedly "Does it have to do with Harry's disappearance?" "No, sadly I still don't know about that, however this does have to do with the other three of the Four." Ron stated. "Very well then continue."

"As you know Harry's last words to me were to find the other members of the Four and to bring them all to the Isles of Mist where I would evaluate and teach them along with the other four judges. I have my own theories about the judges and the heroes but I need your help to test them." "We will help in any way we can, correct Severus?" Sybil said eyeing the professor with a curious expression. Snape answered stiffly, "Yes." Ron relaxed slightly at hearing this but he still wasn't sure if he could perfectly trust all those present.

"Okay then, first we're going to need…"

Ω

Hermione awoke with a start causing Ginny, who had been resting in the chair next to her friend's bed to jump up and point her wand around in alarm. Hermione opened her eyes and peered out at the world with the most lucid expression she had had for over a month. "Why am I just sitting here when I could be helping to find Harry?" she thought aloud. Ginny gasped in joy at this proclamation and rushed forward to hug her friend as tightly as she could, in an interestingly similar fashion to her own mother. "Oh Hermione you're okay. You came back from the edge and you're just like before," she babbled excitedly in between gasping sobs of happiness. Hermione smiled a small embarrassed smile and returned the hug, though weakly because of her limited nutrition.

Hearing another gasp the two teens turned to see Molly Weasley in the doorway her face shining and tears flowing freely from her eyes. She bustled forward and wrapped her arms around the girls crying openly in joy. Hermione smiled again, stronger this time, and hugged back fiercely. Once all of their emotions had rebalanced Hermione smiled sarcastically and said, "So can you two help me to make myself look more presentable, you'd think that I wasn't conscious for the past month?" The other women laughed at her light humor and sighed happily. They then began moving around the room in excitement helping Hermione to bring out her inner and outer beauty.

Ω

Dumbledore looked out over the students seated around the single table in the Great Hall. House loyalty and rivalries had long since disappeared as this was the smallest student population Hogwarts had ever had. Even during the First War parents had thought that Hogwarts would be the safest place for their children; but ever since the Battle of Hogwarts when the school had been infiltrated by Death Eaters the school's popularity had dropped alarmingly. He looked around on both sides of the staff table and noticed that Molly was missing '_Ah, she must be taking care of poor Hermione tonight.'_ He thought glumly.

Standing slowly he addressed the student's below him, "Good evening to everyone. I have a few announcements to make before we begin to eat our delicious meals. Firstly, I would like to set up a poll for the affect of figuring out a way to improve the House sorting system as it is no longer relevant in today's world. Second, I am going to begin taking volunteers for a special field trip for students this next weekend. We are going to go and help with the Diagon Alley Reconstruction Project to try and return our world to its former glory. Third, I would like to ask that you all please stop making stops by the Hospital Wing to see Miss Granger. I realize that some of you are very concerned about her condition but Madame Pomfrey has asked that you allow her some space to work." He smiled sadly at the students who ducked their hands in embarrassment.

Suddenly the Great Hall's doors banged open with a noise that made half of the students jump. "Sorry about that I didn't mean for it to bang like that," a familiar and heavily missed voice called out. All of the heads in the Hall turned in surprise and hope. There framed by the light streaming from the lights outside the Hall stood Hermione in all her glory. Her hair had been smoothed and framed her face perfectly. Her face and skim glowed with a warmth that many hadn't seen since before the Final Battle on the Hogwarts grounds. She wore a scarlet dress with drooping sleeves that gave her a refined medieval look.

She smiled openly at everyone including the devout Slytherins who held a small enclave at the end of the table farthest from the other students. "Umm… is everything okay. I thought that I cleaned up enough but I didn't really look long enough. Did I mess up my hair or something?" she asked awkwardly. Neville, sitting closest to the doors burst out laughing and strode forward bravely to hug her tightly. This seemed to break the silence as all of the students excepting the aforementioned Slytherins ran toward her and began to hug, laugh, converse, and joke with her. A few minutes later a smiling Molly Weasley joined them explaining that she had been preparing Hermione's room for her return.

After everything had settled down the food appeared and a bubbly, bright mood permeated the air. However there was one single dark stain on the night. The ever social Slytherins were slowly growing more and more disgusted at the actions of the others. Finally, unable to handle the joy and happiness one of them yelled out above the noise, "Oh please, let's just fawn over the stupid, pathetic Mudblood because she isn't going to fade away. I say it would be better if she had!" Almost immediately he regretted this as the whole of Hall exploded into chaos.

Dumbledore hurriedly cast a Shield Spell around the Slytherins as the students and even a few teachers drew their wands and began muttering hexes. Hermione stood calmly and approached them slowly. "I'm sorry you feel that way but I won't change who I am just to please a minor group who aren't happy with the lot they ended up with. Now I apologize everyone but I am still a little tired and would like to just go back to the new dormitories that Professor Weasley and I set up for everyone and read a book." She looked at all of the staff and students and bow slightly, then she turned and walked calmly out of the doors. There was a second of silence before with a scraping all of the non-Slytherin students stood and followed her out.

Ω


	6. Author's Note

Salve Omnes! This is merely an author's note because I need to have some time to exercise my muse upon other projects before returning to this one so I have decided to thank all of those who have supported my story.

Thank you to:

**Lord Goatkeeper**

**ccsakura21**

**Rikusprincess30**

**pheonixplus**

**BlondeBlueEyedDreamer**

**adalis**

**Whitestar2000**

**txspenguin**

**Desrick**

**dragonfly422**

**wetterwaxs**

**StarReader2009**

**topdog19**

**HollowsGrace**

**potter-granger-mad**

**Dezric**

**lollapalozzafanatic83**

**phantombrick**

**lullabyexgoodnight**

**senecka**

**cosmoGirl666**

**Stunna21**

**JillyBeanX-o-X**

**Liam55**

**SkyHawk4vr**

**PotterFan80**

**Bobbyb52**

**Dark Phoenix Dragon Lord**** 7**

**FanFictionAddictions**

**laurencracefan**

**AliceMary Whitlock Cullen-Hale**

**La-Belle-Chere**

**crooks148**

And special thanks to my reviewers and suggesters:

**lolletje**

**arturus**

**Patrick S**

**B. Oots**

**Bell**

**Dark Yellow Dino**

**Crooks 148**

I hope you all continue or begin reviewing my work because without it I can't make better stories!

Signed in Trust,

beedle13


	7. Chapter 7  The Founders and the Four

_Four will rise from time of fear_

_Drawing all of fair light near_

_Across a sea they come to wait_

_Letting others judge their fate_

_The First has known his blood rights long_

_He teaches others right from wrong_

_The Second holds no love within_

_But gives it all up upon a whim_

_The Third will come of a sharper mind_

_Who shows the strength of another kind_

_The Fourth will rise from living dreams_

_Her knowledge shows what isn't seen_

_The winged serpent, an ancient snake_

_Will guide them till their minds awake_

_Through fire, snow, forest, sky, and sea_

_All known life the Four will free_

Ω

To say that Hermione was surprised by the entourage following her down the corridors would be an understatement. She never knew how much people cared about her and all that happened to her. It warmed her heart and she knew that now was the time to reveal her secret plan that had been in the making since just after the Final Battle.

She moved down the hallway past the Hospital Wing to an area of the school visited by very few students. As she passed tall, ceiling height windows she stopped at a wall that held a large painting. The canvas and frame filled almost all of the space, almost seeming to glow with its own light.

The rich colors of the painting portrayed a clearing of a forest under a bright shining moon and hundreds of twinkling stars. In the center of the clearing rose a vast and autumnal oak tree. The tree was crowned shimmering red and golden leaves, its trunk a smooth silver bark mottled with green moss. The flowers blooming around its base waved in a soft unseen breeze, their striped yellow and black petals almost gave off a sweet, pale scent; fluttering around these beautiful plants were a flock of small bronze and blue songbirds that were tweeting a haunting melody that floated from the painting like a ghost wafting through the air.

Now, while this was a beautiful landscape it was not the nature that held the students attention, no it was the four people lounging on the grass or in the tree. "Why hello there! You must be the students who are moving into the old apartments, yes? Well I'm Helga Hufflepuff as you may have heard from your history class." the shorter brown haired woman tending the flowers. She smiled sweetly in a way that many students thought reminded them of Professor Weasley. "Now come on don't be shy. I want to meet you all because otherwise how will I be able to help with any problems you might have if I can't get to know you first."

The students shuffled about nervously until some of them were brave enough to introduce themselves, then they all gained courage and told the Founder some of their personal history. She listened intently to each one making sure to make them feel important and the center of attention. After she had held a conversation with each student Helga called to the other three Founders. They approached laughing at the deer like looks on the younger students' faces.

A tall, dark haired witch with sharp angular features and a knowing smirk bowed courteously and introduced herself as Rowena Ravenclaw. As she conversed with the students as Helga had the occasional bird would land upon her shoulder and she would pause in her discussion to listen to the bird intently then she would laugh lightly and nod her head at the bird.

The next to greet the pupils was Salazar Slytherin, who was actually much more handsome then history liked to say; he had slightly wavy brown hair that fell just below his ears. His hazel eyes had a ring of gold around the outside of the iris. His smile looked as if he was hiding a tempting and dirty secret about all of them but he spoke as the essence of politeness and manners and many of the girls nearly swooned when he winked at them. "Now now Salazar please don't flirt with our students they cannot be distracted when they need to be studying," Rowena interrupted laughing.

The last of the figures approached slowly and Hermione's and many other students' breath caught in their throats for at his side Godric Gryffindor held a familiar boy.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked before fainting dead away

Ω

Ron paced around the hospital wing at the edge of Hermione's bed. '_How? How could this have happened? One minute Hermione's fine the next she loses consciousness followed soon after by Luna.' _ He peered down at the serene expressions on the two teens' faces. And where was Draco? He hadn't even showed up to check up on his girlfriend. Ron was still stinging at the way Draco had while under the influence of the arachnigeist, even though he tried to act as cordial as possible.

_Groan._ Ron spun around quickly almost giving himself whiplash. He saw Luna stirring on her soft white bed. "Draco why did you… leave … please come back I can't do this… without you." The pain in her voice pulled at Ron in a way that only happened when he comforted his sister.

"Luna. Hey, can you tell me where Draco went?" he asked softly trying to keep her awake only a little bit longer. "Uhh… he went with Harry." "What do you mean Luna? Harry's been gone for more than a month and Draco was here for all of that time. How can he have gone with Harry?" "He disappeared… just like Harry did. He faded away and blew away in the wind." Ron was shocked. Draco had gone the same way as Harry? Was this a sign of the Second of the Four or was it just a coincidence? HE had to find out.

"Thank you Luna that might actually be helpful. Why don't you lie back down we don't want Madame Pomfrey fretting over my overexciting you." With that Ron rushed from the Hospital Wing and towards the Headmaster's office.

Ω


End file.
